Joker,Harley and Deadshot : The party
by Soha Friend
Summary: This story is about the love triangle between The Joker , Harley Quinn and Deadshot. It is my first Fan Fiction so I hope you enjoy.
1. The invitation

All the charecters belong to DC Comics

 **sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Harley was in her room when Ivy called her by the phone.

"Hi, red. What's up?" Harley said indifferently.

"Are you coming?"

"Coming were?"

"To the..."

The door suddenly opened . Harley hang the phone. The Joker walked in. He looked concerned. She decided that she would keep quiet until he says something. The Joker looked at his phone and with a sigh threw it across the room. Harley could barely avoid the flying object.

"So...You don't know. Don't ya?" He finally said.

Harley didn't know what to say and how he would react.

"Nn n n no," She was lost, what was it?

The Joker threw a piece of paper right at Harley's face. She caught it in the air .

"THE CRIMINAL PARTY SPECIAL INVITATION HARLEY QUINN PENGUIN CLUB" it said.

"Penguin, aint he angry at us ?"

"I was wondering the same myself,"

"Mister J?"

"Wat?"

"Arewegoingtogototheparty?"she said in one breath.

The fact that he threw his phone across the room made her nervious.

"Yes, and don't be nervious like that, I am not going to kill ya."

She could argue with that.

"Be ready at 10:00 pm," the Joker said standing in the hallway.

"Yes mister J !" Harley responded as she ran to her bathroom.

It was already 7:49 pm . She took off her clown makeup and made dark smokey eyes look. She had cherry lipstick. She removed the ponytails and let her hair be opened. Harley wore bright red dress with sparkles (by the way it was Dolce&Gabana she stole 2 months ago) it was mini like she always liked. She also wore a spiked necklace.

 **ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Sorry that it is so short I didn't have a lot of time. By the way it is my first Fan Fic so don't be furious about it.


	2. The way

All characters belong to dc

 **Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

It was 9:30 but Harley ran down as fast as she could. She knew if she showed up "on time" she would be in trouble. One of the henchmen opened the door and she ran out. Joker went after her. He was wearing his normal costume. She jumped at the driver seat. The car moved. They were passing poison ivy's hiding place but Harley didn't dare to ask the joker to pick ivy up. But when she saw ivy walking on foot she just couldn't resist but to ask him. She opened her mouth to say something but the joker was first.

"Do you want us to pick her up?"

"y y yes," she didn't know how to react. She was shocked.

"Go on,"

The car stopped.

"Hey red common in"

The look on ivy's face was very suspicious but she sat down in the car's back seat. Finally they reached penguin's club. It was not far from ivy's house. Ivy got out of the car as fast as she could. Joker and Harley got out of the car too.

"Sorry privet party," said the guy at the front door.

"We are the privet party," the Joker answered quite pissed off.

Harley showed the invitations.

 **Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

I'm sorry for not publishing so long this is because I was working on my second story "A match made in hell" you might as well go check it out.


	3. Chapter 3

All characters belong to dc comics.

Finally a new chapter J

 **Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

As Harley and the joker walked through the club nearly every criminal stared at them. And it was not because they looked strange. The reason they were given the "looks" was that everyone knew who they were. And almost half of the people were afraid of the joker. Meanwhile the other half were staring at Harley and that was not something she liked.

"Hey you dumb…" but she didn't need to continue as when she said that everyone immediately turned to the other side.

"Wow Harley, what is wrong about looking at you?" a figure in black leather asked.

"Hi Selina,"

The joker made a disgusted face as he walked away to find a table.

"I thought you wouldn't come, "

" Actually I thought so too,"

 **Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Hey who said I'm going to write long chapters?


	4. Meet Deadshot

I hate myself for not posting for so long. Pease forgive me.

All the rights belong to dc comics.

 **Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Harley and Selina talked for a long time until they were interrupted by someone Harley wanted to see at the party the least. Deadshot.

"You look amazing," Deadshot said, leaning over her.

She didn't hate him, they did have a romance. It is just that she didn't want mr J seeing her with him. She turned away but it was too late the Joker saw her. When he came closer he had the NoOnePlaysWithMyToys look on his face.

"We just talked," Harley said afraid that her Puddin might kill Deadshot.

Deadshot was not one of the big guys so Harley hoped he wouldn't come. If she knew it would be that way she wouldn't have come. Too late for it now. She kind off wanted to save him from what was coming, but on the over hand she was having too much fun this evening. Why ruin it?

"No one takes what is mine and no one gets my girl!" the Joker took out a gun and aimed for Deadshot's face. Deashot's eyes running through the tables looking for something to fight back with. All he found was a knife it was no good. He would have been shot if glass from the broken window didn't crash on their heads. The first time in her life Harley was happy to see this person hidden by the blackness of the night crash through the window. The person she hated with her soul and heart. The person who saved this city countless times. She was happy to see no over than batman…

 **Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Thank you for all the reviews it really means the world to me! The next chapter is probably going to be the final one, so await the day will come.


	5. It all ends with a kiss

Guys I'm soooooooo sorry! It has been over a year, but I didn't forget!

 **ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Harley couldn't help but laugh hysterically when she saw the dark night crash through the window. He just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. She saw some thugs running out of the building (what cowards!), while all the "real" Batman's enemies turned to face him. The place was coming to life. And only one thing was uncertain, would the Joker forgive her? She came closer to him and pulled him into a kiss. They kissed before he shoved her away, laughing his signature laugh.

"This is going to be fun!"

She took her hammer and ran at the Batman, but he dogged the attack. Bullets were flying of his body like crazy.

"You better call back up B-Man," Harley yelled as she took out her gun and started shooting at the vigilantly.

The Joker was right, this was going to be fun!

 **ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

There can be a continuation if you want it to be. Live a review if you want me to continue or not. And once again thanks for the support!


End file.
